


Searching for a story

by Readlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, M/M, Omega Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readlover/pseuds/Readlover
Summary: I search a story about Alpha Slade and Omega Oliver. With Slade's three children Grant, Rose and Joe.





	Searching for a story

Hi, foremost I'm sorry that I post it as a story but I don't know how I can ask about a story otherwise. 

I search a story were Slade and Oliver are mates and promised each other when one of them can leave the island that the one searchs for Slade's son Joe. After Oliver is rescued from the island he searchs Joe and finds not only him but also Grant and Rose. Oliver brings all three with him to Starling where they, I think, form later a pack together with Thea, Tommy and Diggle. When the children go to the company to visit Walter they're kidnapped but Oliver rescued them and barricade them on the top level or attic. He goes feral and Thea and Tommy can go to him but not Moira, Diggle can bring Oliver out of his feral state and they all go to Queen Manor. Slade sees the news about this and gets on his way to Oliver and his kids.

I delete this when I have found it


End file.
